Sally Owens
Sally Owens was a very kind and warm-hearted young woman who was well-known for her almond brown eyes, cream colored skin, and beautifully long dark hair. Raised in the picturesque town of New Salem, Massachusetts, Sally was a very charming and shy, twenty-five year old witch, who was considered very mature for her age. Despite her sisterhood with care-free sibling Gillian Owens, Sally was a very charismatic and down-to-earth young woman, who cared deeply about her family and friends. Biography Sally Owens was born in Northern California, near the Russian River on October 31, 1973. However, after the untimely death of her parents, Sally and her younger sister, Gillian, were adopted by their eccentric and free-spirited aunts, Bridget and Francis Owens and relocated to the picturesque Maria's Island. The aunts raise the girls without discipline or rules, allowing them to drink soda for breakfast and candy for dinner. However, after the girls stumble upon a mysterious book of spells in the attic, the aunts explain to the girls that they are all descended from a long and powerful line of witches. Initially, the girls refuse to believe their aunts, until they begin teaching them how to unlock their magical power. Later, as Sally matures into a woman, she develops a deep abhorrence toward her family heritage of witchcraft and yearns to live a normal life. Sometime later, when Sally meets the charmingly handsome Michael Bailey, the two fall madly in love and are quickly married. Shortly after their marriage, Michael and Sally decide to start a family and gives birth to two beautiful daughters, Antonia and Kylie Owens. For three years, Michael and Sally live beautiful and happy lives together, until Michael is tragically killed in a car crash. Overwhelmed with guilt and sadness, Sally believes Michael's death was caused by her family's centuries-old curse that surrounds the Owens' women. That summer, Gillian returns to Maria's Island to enlist Sally’s help to escape from her abusive and controlling boyfriend, Jimmy Angelov. However, after Sally accidentally poisons Jimmy to death, Gillian and Sally perform a resurrection ritual in spite of the warnings given by their aunts. Later, after the spell backfires, Gillian and Sally decide to bury Jimmy underneath a rosebush located in the backyard of their family home. As time passes by, all is well until the sisters realize they are being haunted by a vengeful spirit. Shortly after this, things turn from bad to worst after Gillian and Sally are visited by a State Investigator named Gary Hallet, whom has reason to believe Gillian is the cause of Jimmy's recent disappearance. However, after countless attempts to banish the Inspector, Sally begins to acknowledge her growing feelings toward Detective Hallet. However, as Jimmy’s spirit grows more and more powerful, Gillian finds herself the primary victim of Jimmy’s unwavering attacks. Realizing the only way to rid Jimmy from their lives once and for all is by using witchcraft against him, Sally invites all of the women from the neighborhood to perform an exorcism that would banish Jimmy’s unwanted spirit. With the combined energy of all of the Owens' women, and the undying love between Gillian and Sally, not only are they able to finally rid Jimmy from their lives, but they also manage to break their family’s curse. Powers and abilities Sally is a witch, allowing her to use magic. Some of the powers she is capable of include: * Spell casting: '''The act of changing and/or controlling events through the use of charms, hexes, rituals, etc. * '''Divination: '''The act of divining future, past, and present events based off extrasensory perception. ** '''Astrology: The practice of divination through observation of the Moon, Sun, and other planets in the belief that their positions affect human behavior. ** Intuition: The practice of divination through the use of instinctive knowledge. ** Telepathy: The practice of divination through the communication of thoughts. * Witches Brew: The act of brewing and concocting magical potions that contain mystical properties. * Pyrokinesis: The ability to generate fire or heat with the mind. * Telekinesis: The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons by mental influence. Category:Practical Magic characters Category:Females Category:Owens family Category:Lovers Category:Witches